Begs PDHPE Crew
The Begs "Personal Development, Health and Physical Education" or PD/H/PE team consisted of Quinton, Kari, Kari, Michelle and Phil, they were highly trained in all areas of sport and health. Especially Dr Quinton, he was the only doctor in the team and was a force of good for all of them. Kari Davis, worked in the Staff room and in the classroom as a force behind the ranks, Phil Davis did the same and Michelle Dangerfield, was the insane teacher that all Departments needed. They were highly skilled and very able to do their job, they were the best of the best. The crew once worked with Jackie Saunders when she lost her job at Gibbstown. After Jackie passed away her position was later filled by Kari Kingram and Quinton's spot went to Kari's husband John Kingram. Quinton Quinton was the retired doctor and NOL player of the department. Quinton was a force for good as he loved to teach everyone about what injuries did what to a person and he also had moved from Snowy Region to Begs to pursue his career in teaching.Dr Quinton Philips was a male retired Orthopaedic surgeon, retired NOL league player, and teacher. Quinton was born in Snowy Region NSW. Also Quinton worked and resided in the town of Begs. Quinton retired from the NOL because of Injury (Him stating form and choices as the matter), he then retired from Medicine as an Orthopaedic Surgeon, after marrying his love Kari Philips. Quinton taught at his old school. Kari and Quinton also had a child named Claude Philips who also played in the NOL and he also became a teacher. Quinton later became the deputy principal of Begs High. Quinton was born in Snowy Region, and he went to school there. He was taught by Kari Kingram & John Kingram and he gained a friendship with both of them after he left. Quinton was also good at sports and he gained a contract in the NOL (National Oztag League) at the age of 16, but he had to finish school first. After he retired from NOL and Medicine Quinton joined the Begs PDHPE crew, as head teacher and later deputy principal. John John moved from Snowy Region to the mines, to Begs High, to teach in his favourite subject. He was the most experienced of all in the area of Outdoor Recreation and the Ottawa Charter, yet he never explained things really well.John Kingram was a PD/H/PE at Begs High School, with his wife Kari Kingram. John worked in the mines for a short while as he was trying to get his life back on track, before receiving a call off Dr Quinton Philips to come and work with the PD/H/PE department to fill Quinton's void in the department.During his young life in the Snowy Region, John was a kid who loved to play sport and everything about sport and the body in general. John after he finished school was taken in for early Uni entry, to study for his Bachelor in Education in Physical Activity and Personal Development, and for a degree in Biology. John later taught at Snowy Region High, before going to work in the mines. Michelle Michelle was known as the fittest in the department, as she was always on her feet. Climbing mountains and playing archery. She was one of the few at Begs high to work past 20 years.Michelle Dangerfield was a PD/H/PE teacher at Begs High School. Michelle worked along with Dr Quinton, Phil Davis, Kari Davis, HG and Kari Philips. Michelle was a caring teacher, but was seen as a loud and sometimes insane, but she was always approachable for advice. Michelle was the longest serving teacher in the Begs Department. After finishing her degree, Michelle was trained in Sport Recreation and archery. She was one of the few who learnt archery to practice at the school. Michelle landed her PD job in Begs, where she got to know HG and even meet Kari Davis when the time flew by. Michelle's teaching ways were something of a marvel. Michelle always set an obstacle course up for warmup and for warmdown she used back crunches. Michelle always loved to teach rock climbing even though Begs was the prime location for many cliffs. Kari Davis Kari was a former agent who worked for TESS, but after quitting that she retrained and became a teacher, later becoming the HT of the department. Kari Davis was a former member of "TESS" aka "The Ever Secret Society" but after she quit from that she decided to go into teaching. Kari during those early days of teaching had married Phil Davis and they worked together in the department. Kari later became the Head teacher of the PD/H/PE Department.Kari was a member of "TESS" as an agent, she was known as the best in the business, but also fought everyday to keep her identity secret, she did always protect her identity. But one day she dropped a bombshell on the TESS team and quit the force and find a new job. This left a considerable amount of confusion on why she quit her job, but she took an oath not to reveal the location of the base of operations. Kari learnt the ropes of teaching in a couple of months, and she almost meet her husband at work. Kari later married Phil Davis. Kari and Phil took a liking to both their jobs and together they were the force of friendship. Kari even though she swore secrecy on the TESS she could tell Phil that she was a former agent, so she did. Kari told Phil and Phil told her about it."It takes a lot more to destroy someone. It is a long road to do that to someone." Kari was talking to her PD class when she was searching up videos. "No one ever will say those really annoying things." She heard thunder in the distance. "We're going to get a storm soon." "How can you tell." "I just know." As the bell went it started raining and Kari said "Told you so." Kari then left the room and saw it was hailing and people were running around trying to get out of it. Years later Kari was arrested and sacked from her position after being confirmed as the towns "140k driver", she was sentenced to 60 years in prison. Jenifer Kari Philips + Jenifer Kari Philips was a PD/H/PE teacher who was born in Begs New South Wales. She was married to Dr Quinton and worked along him in the PD/H/PE department. Jen worked along with Michelle, Kari, Phil, Quinton, HG. Jen later retired from teaching and became a best selling author and came back for a teaching stint when Quinton went to Canada to be with his son and even more, Jen wanted to go back. Jen after writing the story about Terri getting killed, later caused a book sale slump. Jenifer was later killed at the age of 40 after a horrific traffic accident. Jen was born and raised in Begs, and also went to school in Begs. Jen as a kid always wanted to be a teacher so she decided after she finished school to be a PD/H/PE teacher. Jen was a polite, friendly person who didn't have any enemies. Jen was known as the most friendliest people in the town at the age of that time. Jen was also known for her creative writing skills. Kari Kingram Kari Kingram was a teacher from the Snowy Region. She was a skilled PDHPE teacher and even the 2IC deputy principal. She later moved to Begs after a phone call from Dr Quinton Philips. Kari was brought in to the Begs PE department after Saunders' position was vacant for so long.Kari was born in a region of NSW known as "Snowy Region". There she went to school and even went to University to study teaching. Kari was 21 before she finished her Bachelor of Education in Physical Education and Personal Development. For Kari this was her life dream to be able to teach kids the value of life and even the value of how phys ed can be good for you. Kari had the nickname 'Kingy' and 'Kang' and it stuck with her forever. Saunders + Jackie Saunders nicknamed "Saundy" was a former teacher at Gibbstown High before transferring to Begs and working along with Dr Quinton ,Kari Philips , HG , Phil and Kari, and Michelle. Jackie was given a second chance at teaching after snapping her ACL during a lesson. Jackie later quit from teaching and went back to Gibbstown. Jackie later died from complications from being wheelchair bound. Jackie spent a good time of her younger career on the sidelines due to being injury prone, which caused great annoyance for Damon the principal at the High School. Jackie was released from her contract at Gibbstown and she managed to get the Job she wanted in the PD staffroom, down in Begs. Phil Davis Phillip 'Phil' Davis was a PD/H/PE teacher at Begs High School, who worked along with his wife named Kari Davis, and another Kari, Quinton, Jackie, Michelle and HG. Phil was always taking the charge of his classes and was known to be strict about the dress code in them, Phil was even though strict a softie at heart. It was even stated by his classes he could either be strict or be uncaring in some lessons. Phil was the second longest serving in the PD/H/PE department. Phil also trained as a doctor before he decided to start teaching. He stated he may have been a doctor once, but he refused to train any one else. Phil as well as stating he wanted to be left for a awhile, whilst he was a doctor. Phil admitted once or twice he had a PhD in Physiology. Phil knew how good he could be. But he gave that all up to teach. As Phil came into Begs, he settled into his position with ease. He met his wife Kari and they married and became Kari and Phil Davis. After that Phil became the head of the department, which meant he had to spend a lot of days away from his job, which he didn't like. The job was then retired for a couple of years before it was given to Dr Quinton , when he returned from the hospital to work at the school. Phil got along with Quinton and knew he could always talk to someone, and he knew about his feelings from his past. Even though Phil and Quinton had wives with the same name they both remembered to say last names when talking, but they knew the difference it could make.